starfish_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Patrick's 1st Movie
Patrick's 1st Movie is an American animated comedy adventure film based on the Nickelodeon television series, Starfish World. The film was directed by series creator Stephen Hillenburg, and stars the regular television cast of Tom Kenny, Bill Fagerbakke, Dan Castellaneta, Nancy Cartwright, Brian Drummond, and Mr. Lawrence, with guest performances by Tara Strong, Nicole Oliver, Mark Acheson and Andrew Francis. The plot follows Lord Tirek's plan to destroy Bikini Bottom and taking over the world. Patrick, Spongebob, Lyle, Homer, Bart, Ryu and Mr. Peabody going to save Bikini Bottom. __TOC__ More info coming soon... Plot During the beginning of the movie, the Paramount Pictures logo has turned off due to the blackout, and the audience exits the theatre, then Patrick Star (Bill Fagerbakke) decides to have his own movie and the movie starts with cropping aspect ratio 2.35.1. When the movie starts, the Earth zooms out and sees Patrick's house. Patrick dreams about Patrick begin a heros, when he wake up, Patrick going have a great day with anything his do. After the Jellyfish with Spongebob (Tom Kenny). Patrick bored, in undergound, Lord Tirek (Mark Acheson) got plan to destroy Bikini Bottom and taking over the world. the next day, Patrick woke up this morning. Patrick look outside and saw Lord Tirek destroy Starfish World. He takes Patrick and his friends away. So Patrick, Spongebob, Lyle (Brian Drummond), King Pig (Mr. Lawrence), Homer (Dan Castellaneta), Bart (Nancy Cartwright), Ryu (Mr. Lawrence) and Mr. Peabody (Mr. Lawrence) going to save Bikini Bottom. Meanwhile, Back at Bikini Bottom, Lord Tirek renamed "Bikini Bottom" to "Lord Tirek World", Lord Tirek guards told him Patrick and his friends still alive. Lord Tirek mad about this, he hired Dr. Robotnik (Mr. Lawrence). Patrick, Spongebob, Lyle, Homer, Bart, Ryu and Mr. Peabody feet hurt because they taking long walk (excpet for King Pig enjoy long walking (because he doesn't has legs). But when they find it, They finds Ponyville, They never know about this place. They goes into the castle, and meet Princess Celestia (Nicole Oliver), She know Lord Tirek destroy Starfish World and renamed "Bikini Bottom" to "Lord Tirek World". She tells them to go on their adventures, Homer put the stuff on Bart's bag, such as slingshot, skateboard, and some stuff Bart like. and Ryu finish his fighting move. Patrick and his friends going now. Meanwhile, Dr. Robotnik find track, he goes and find them, When Patrick and his friends still going an adventure to get back to Bikini Bottom and fight Lord Tirek and his guards. Squidward discovers the truth about Lord Tirek stealing Armor's crown, and tries to alert Armor. However, Plankton uses mind-controlling buckets disguised as souvenirs to control Bikini Bottom's residents (including Ryu) and renames the city Planktopolis. SpongeBob and Patrick encounter a dangerous trench but Armor's daughter, Photo Finish (Tabitha St. Germain ), helps them past it. They meet Dr. Eggman, the hit man, who tries to crush them with his giant boot but is stepped on himself by a "cyclops" (a diver). The "cyclops" grabs SpongeBob and Patrick, and goes to his store near the beach ("Canterlot) At the store SpongeBob and Patrick find the Powerpuff Girls Movie DVD, but are nearly killed in a lethal drying-out process. Their tears short-circuit the heat lamp; its smoke activates the sprinkler system, reviving them and the other dried sea creatures sold as souvenirs. As the sea creatures attack the diver, SpongeBob and Patrick take the crown and head for the beach. When they lose their way home, Sherman offers them a ride; Dr. Eggman catches up to them, but is knocked by a catamaran back into the sea. Back at Krusty Krab 2, Armor arrives to execute Princess Celestia Just in time, SpongeBob and Patrick return with the crown, save Celestia and confront Lord Tirek. Lord Tirek drops a mind-control bucket on Shining A, enslaving him. In the cinematic scene after the final boss level, but before the credits, Patrick Save The World and frees Bikini Bottom's residents. Lord Tirek is arrested; Shining Armor thanks Patrick for his bravery and thaws Mr. Krabs, who makes Patrick general manager of Krusty Krab 2 in gratitude. In a post-credits scene, when Pinkie Pie Walking, Pinkie Pie said Oh You Still There? Didn't a Tell You? Time for Bed! Cast *Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star (voice) *Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants / Narrator / Additional Voices (voice) *Dan Castellaneta as Homer Simpson (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Bart Simpson (voice) *Brian Drummond as Lyle (voice) *Mr. Lawrence as Ryu / Plankton / Mr. Peabody / King Pig / Dr. Robotnik / Additional Voices (voice) *Nicole Oliver as Princess Celestia (voice) *Mark Acheson as Lord Tirek (voice) *Andrew Francis as Shining Armor (voice) Development Coming soon... Differences to this and The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie In November 19th, 2004, Stephen Hillenburg made a movie called The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie and here's the differences: Release Trailer The teaser trailer for the film was released on October 17, 1996 and the official trailer was released on January 10, 1997. A TV Spot was aired on May 15, 1997. Home media Patrick 1st Movie was released onto VHS on February 12, 1998, with Starfish World episode "The Magic Remote". A DVD release on March 16, 2000, with Starfish World episode "The Magic Remote", a feature showing the making of the film, Nickelodeon trailer, Bloopers, and trailers for 20th Century Fox films. It was first Blu-ray release was on April 10, 2013, and a sneak peek of Patrick 2nd Movie. Video Games The video game was released on May 27th, 1997. It was released by Capcom and Fox Interactive. Soundtrack Category:Films Category:Starfish World Category:Featured Articles Category:Starfish World (movie series) Category:Starfish World Wiki